Deuxièmes du nom
by Poison Cassie
Summary: Des prénoms pareil, à quoi ça pouvait les mener ? Après la guerre, Harry a changé. Il se laisse entraîner dans une folie douce et, obsédé par ses parents, se focalise sur ses enfants: Lily Luna et James Sirius. Pov Hermione, inceste suggéré.
1. Lily & James

Bonjour à tous , bon j'ai jamais trouvé de fics sur ces deux personnages mais je dois pas être la seule à avoir bugé sur leurs prénoms ? C'est quand même trop bizarre et malsain ? Même si ça doit plutôt être du à une panne d'inspiration de la part de J.K. Rowling...mais admettre ça tiendrait presque du blasphème. En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez et ne pas être la seule que ça dérange le coup de James et Lily juniors.

Je risque de le réecrire bientôt.

_****_

_- Harry, tu es sûr de vraiment vouloir l'appeler ainsi ?_

_***_

_Déjà, à la naissance du premier des fils Potter, Hermione avait retenue une grimace lorsqu'Harry avait annoncé le prénom qu'il avait choisit pour son fils. **James** Sirius Potter._

Elle avait toujours trouvé malsain de donner à un enfant le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, et celui là particulièrement était un fardeau beaucoup trop lourd et chargé de signification. Le nouveau né, jusque là pur, un être neutre qui pouvait devenir n'importe qui était brusquement marqué par ce nom, et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Bien sur, un prénom peut être un cadeau, ou un hommage. Et la plupart des gens présent ce jour furent simplement ému par l'attachement du Survivant pour son père. Mais Hermione avait toujours trouvé cet attachement excessif, un peu pathologique. Ce qui est compréhensible, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents, ils étaient mort sous ses yeux quand il avait un an par Voldemort, et ensuite Harry...pas besoin de raconter l'histoire, tout le monde la connait.

Elle se rassura, se convainquit que ses études de psychomage lui faisait voir des psychoses partout, les heures qu'elle avait passé à réviser ses examens imminents devait causer un genre de déformation professionnelle.

Et puis Harry avait l'air tellement heureux en regardant son fils, il répétait "_James" _avec une telle fierté. Il avait amplement mérité tout ce bonheur, elle ne pouvait se permettre de le gâcher. Et puis vu les réaction des autres, elle était un peu parano. Molly Weasley tenait son petit-fils dans ses bras avec des larmes de joie.

Mais tout de même ce prénom dérangeait Hermione. Pour calmer sa parano, elle se rappela à elle-même que dans la tradition italienne les enfants recevaient généralement le prénom de leur grand-parent.

Ce petit épisode de paranoïa fût soigneusement enfouis au fond de la mémoire d'Hermione, (dans un parfait déni.)

*******

-Hermione, Ginny vient de me dire que ce sera une fille ! s'écria Harry qui venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée de sa meilleure amie, qui s'empressa de lui sauter au cou.

Ses yeux verts brillaient comme ceux d'un gamin le soir de Noël et même plus, c'était la chose la plus étincellante qu'elle est vu de toute sa vie. Elle relacha son étreinte et continua de le congratuler en préparant du café.

- Alors c'est pour quand ? demanda la brune

-Dans 2 mois.

-J'avais pas réaliser que c'était aussi proche ! Sucre ? dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse

- Hermione, murmura Harry avec un sourire malicieux, je sais comment je vais l'appeler.

La jeune femme jusque là concentré sur le café releva ses grands yeux bruns qui rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry. Ses yeux vert brillait encore étrangement. Le regard d'Hermione se troubla.

_Non, non ça ne peut pas être ça._

- Je veux que ma fille s'appelle Lily. **Lily**

Son sourire était encore plus grand.

_Non._

Hermione lacha la tasse qu'elle tenait, et celle-ci se brisa avec fracas. Harry s'empressa de l'aider à ramasser les éclats de porcelaine sans avoir l'air de comprendre la cause du trouble de son amie.

-_On appelle pas ses enfants Roméo & Juliette, ou Tristan et Iseult, Harry. Tu t'en rend compte au moins Harry ? Tu comprend pourquoi ça ne se fait pas. -_

-Et, euh... tu en as parlé à Ginny ? ... Elle est d'accord ?demanda Hermione d'une voie tremblante

-Bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord.

- Oh.

Il avait dit ça comme si c'était tellement évident. C'est vrai que depuis la guerre et sa victoire contre Voldemort plus personne ne le contredisait. Après tout qui pourrait s'opposer à celui qui avait sauvé le monde magique tout entier ? Il était pour les gens une figure d'autorité supérieure au Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Personne ne contester ses décisions, de plus il donner rarement des raisons de le faire, n'ayant jamais réellement abusé d'un tel pouvoir. En plus de ça personne ne voulait risquer de le brusquer à cause de tous les traumatismes qu'il avait subit, que ce soit l'affrontement finale ou la perte successive d'une partie de ses proches, ou encore celles de ses parents. Surtout celle de ses parents.

Et même Ginny au caractère autrefois si rebelle et fougueux ne lui refusait rien. La guerre l'avait changer elle aussi, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à la paisibilité au point d'être devenue complétement passive.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle aussi elle soit comme ça, il fallait qu'au moins elle ose lui parler.

- Mais, Harry tu es sûr de vraiment vouloir l'appeler ainsi ? Tu veux vraiment l'appeler comme ta mère ?

Harry eut un regard surpris.

- C'est que ton fils s'appeller déjà James...s'empressa de rajouter Hermione

-Et ? C'est pas comme si je risquais de trop rendre hommage à mes parents, ces héros. Tu sais très bien qu'ils se sont _sacrifiés_ pour moi...

- Mais Harry ce que je veux dire, commença Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Enfin, tu crois pas que ça risque d'être un peu lourd à porter comme prénom ?

Le survivant la regarda comme si elle était folle

- Hermione, ce sont les plus beaux prénoms au monde. Quelle plus belle venue au monde que celle d'un James et d'une Lily ? C'est le meilleur cadeau que je puisse leur faire, autant pour eux que pour mes parents.

_Surtout pour toi._

- Je comprends tes intentions Harry mais..._c'est malsain._

Face à son regard je me retrouvais complétement incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

- Rien, désolée. Lily, c'est vraiment un beau prénom, se rattrapa-t-elle.

A force de toujours le ménager pour de petites choses, je me retrouvais incapable de le confronter quand je le voulait vraiment. J'étais aussi lâche que les autres. Je ne pouvais pas faire quoi que ce soit qui risque de casser son délire. Je voulait, le protéger, qu'il soit heureux il le méritait. Mais fallait-il que ce soit au prix du bonheur de ses enfants ?

_Tu comprends, Lily & James, James & Lily c'est comme si tu les appelés Orphée et Eurydice, Phèdre et Hippolyte, ou Ariane et Solal, Bonnie et Clyde ou même Sid et Nancy si jamais ça a plus de signification pour toi Harry. Mais je sais qu'aucun n'en a. A part, Lily et James._

************

- Voici ma fille, Lily Luna Potter.

Une fois encore nous étions tous à la maternité sorcière, à admirer un nouveau bébé Potter.

A la seule différence que trois ans sont passé. Ma fille Rose est là cette fois, ainsi que d'autres jeunes enfants.

Et cette fois malheureusement je ne suis pas parano. Il faut voir la tête de la plupart des adultes. Mais personne ne dit rien, et même quand il sera partit, personne ne dira rien. C'est Harry Potter, peu importe ce que les gens pensent ils n'oseront jamais rien dire contre lui.

Harry prend les silences général pour un assentiment et ne se rend pas compte qu'il est désormais le seul à sourire. Molly Weasley dissimule même ses larmes en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son mari. Une médicomage l'appel quelques instant à l'extérieur et nous nous fixons tous silencieusement, génés ou même effrayés.

En revenant, Harry demande avec ses yeux brillants,

- Alors Lily, c'est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

Le silence devient encore plus pesant, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer.

-Tu sais très bien à quel point j'appréciais ta mère, répond Rémus.

Harry affiche un sourire radieux à cette réponse, et nous tentons tant bien que mal de reprendre nos conversations en évitant le sujet. Pendant que ça discute acccouchement et biberons, poid et taille du bébé sans jamais prononcé son prénom, Harry prend James dans ses bras et le penche au dessus du berceau de sa petite soeur en lui racontant l'histoire de ses parents.

L'histoire de Lily & James Potter.

Et donc la leur.

**************

Alors ? reviews please


	2. L'Après

_2 mai 1998_

Tout est fini. La plaine est vide, et mon corps demeure étendu sur le rocher surplombant le champs de bataille. Toute vie s'est empressée de fuir. Que des cadavres et moi, mais je ne suis pas plus vivant qu'eux. Je ne suis pas vivant, je devrais être mort mais le sort s'acharne à faire de moi un rescapé des pires horreurs : le Survivant. Une brise se lève ce n'est pas le vent de la liberté qui souffle pour moi, il se contente de répandre la puanteur des cadavres. Je suis comme eux.

Survivre est parfois pire que mourir. Être obligé de vivre, peu importe à quel prix.

Je n'ai pas choisit d'être ce que je suis. Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui m'envie. C'est presque comique.

C'est vrai je suis tellement chanceux d'avoir vu mourir mes parents par ma faute, d'avoir été maltraité par ma tante pendant 10 ans et d'avoir eu un lien avec le plus grand psychopathe de notre siècle, à savoir Voldemort, qui avait pour obsession de me tuer pour regner sur le monde. On peut rajouter à se joli tableau les persécutions des mangemorts et des paparazzis ainsi que d'avoir vu mourir un très grand nombre de mes proches, la pression d'être le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde sorcier à 17 ans et une très laide cicatrice. C'est clair je suis grave chanceux.

C'est vrai quel ironie : pas vivant, mais Survivant. Un nom parfait pour une de ces créature non-morte. Je suis peut-être un zombie ?

Aujourd'hui tout est fini, mais pas pour moi.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui POV Hermione_

Tout le monde fait des cauchemars, il y en a juste qui sont pires que les autres. Certains révèlent plus directement nos craintes qu'un épouvantard. Les psychologues sorciers ont toujours étaient fascinés par ce genre de créature. Miroir du Rised, partonus et autres. La magie est très liées à ce que nous ressentons.

La première manifestation de magie chez la petite Lily a eu lieu hier soir. Pendant un cauchemard, ( là vous comprenez mieux où je voulais en venir avec mon blabla sur les psy, désolée déformation professionnelle). C'est extrêmement rare. La première manifestation magique d'un jeune sorcier arrive généralement quand il a 7-8 ans, comme moyen de défense. Moi j'avais 8 ans quand ça m'est arrivé, j'ai stoppé une balle de foot qui allé me heurter de plein fouet en cours de sport.

Mais Lily elle a à peine 6 ans...et pendant un cauchemar, je veux dire...pour que son corps face apelle à la magie aussi précocement elle a du vraiment croire qu'elle allé mourir. Une enfant de six ans ne devrait pas faire ce genre de rêve, elle en a fait exploser la moitié du plafond. Cette enfant a un pouvoir incroyable.

La petite Lily doit vraiment avoir d'énormes traumatismes et des angoisses terrible. Enfin je m'en doutais mais à ce point ça me fait peur. Et culpabiliser, je devrais faire quelque chose.

Alors je suis allé chez les Potter pour le déjeuner.

Quand j'ai essayée d'en parler à Ginny j'ai vite compris que ce genre de cauchemar était récurrent chez Lily, bien qu'elle n'ait pas osé le dire. On aurait dit une gosse prise entrain de faire une grosse bêtise. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et commençait à prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux.

Mais encore une fois je n'ai rien dit.

Qu'est ce qui nous est tous arrivé ? Ginny qui n'ose pas dire ce qui se passe, elle qui disait toujours tous ce qu'elle pense ? A chaque fois ça me fait froid dans le dos, de constater à quel point nous avons changé. On dirait qu'on la perdue cette foutue guerre.

L'arrivée d'Harry m'a interrompue sur ces joyeuses pensées. Quand elle l'a vue se dirigé vers nous tout fier, Ginny a eu un air encore plus coupable. Il m'a adressé un grand sourire.

- Hermione tu es là ! C'est formidable n'est ce pas ? J'ai toujours sut que ma Lily était spéciale, mais à ce point c'est quand même incroyable, elle sera une puissante sorcière comme ma mère.

- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant une telle précocité...

- Viens voir dans la chambre des enfants, tu te rendras mieux compte de sa puissance.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me conduisit à travers le Manoir, en continuant à bavarder avec enthousiasme, vantant les pouvoirs de sa fille.

Je me suis figée devant la porte

"Chambre de James et Lily Potter" était gravé dessus en lettres d'or.

*********

_Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais Harry ? Commet pouvais tu imaginais que tout allait bien se passer ? Et puis c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? En les appelant comme ça c'est exactemment ce que tu cherchais à faire !_

**********

- Euh Harry pourquoi ils n'ont pas chacun leurs chambres ? Votre maison est pourtant immense.

Et voilà, il faut toujours que je le ménage. Enfin il y a peut-être une explication logique et ça ne coûte rien de faire preuve de tact.

- Tu sais que Lily a beaucoup de mauvais rêves, n'est ce pas ? commence-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, Alors j'ai pensé que ça la rassurerait de ne pas dormir seule, et puis comme ça elle a toujours quelqu'un pour la réconforter et l'aider à se rendormir. Ils s'entendent tellement bien, ils sont trop mignons. Une fois même je l'ai surpris à dormir avec lui. Ah, ils sont adorables.

- Et Albus il dort où ?

- Ah lui, sa chambre est dans l'autre aile, répondit rapidement Harry, comme si je l'embêtais avec un détail sans importance.

On pénétra dans la chambre de James et Lily. Deux immenses lits jumeaux à baldaquins, et juste au dessus de celui de droite, un trou dans le plafond presque aussi gros que le lit, avec d'affreuses marques d'explosion. Une partie du lit était également noircie.

Sur les murs étaient couvert de nombreuses photo, de James et Lily Potter ainsi que de James et Lily junior. Toutes juxtaposées, on les voyait aussi souvent avec un Harry aux yeux brillant d'amour et de fierté pour ses enfants. Et à côté une copie de la seule photo qu'Harry ait de ses parents et lui. On aurait dit une espèce d'autel.

Comment grandissent des enfants élevés ainsi ? Un frère et une sœur qui font l'objet d'une fascination aussi morbide de la part de leur père et un autre dont il semble parfois ignoré l'existence, Quels adultes seront-ils ? Vas-y Hermione courage, il faut que quelqu'un agisse.

- Harry je me disais, tu sais c'est très rare des manifestation de magie aussi jeune, alors peut-être que ce serait bien pour Lily que je lui fasse passer quelques test et que je la suive en séances pour l'aider avec, tu sais euh la précocité et les cauchemars. Pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

- Mais Lily jolie va bien Hermione, tout les enfants font des cauchemars.

- Il vaut mieux être prudent Harry, un peu de psychomagie pour l'aider à vaincre ses cauchemar ne peut pas lui faire de mal, et puis ça serait bien de vérifier que l'apparition de ses pouvoirs ne la bouleverse pas trop. Et ça nous ferait plaisir à toutes les deux de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

- C'est d'accord, dit-il avec un sourire, arrange toi avec Gin pour tous mettre au point.

J'allais peut-être enfin pouvoir les aider. Même si ce serait sûrement plus efficace de suivre mon meilleur ami que sa fille.

*****************

Aujourd'hui avais lieu ma première séance avec Lily Luna Potter. J'étais nerveuse, je n'avais jamais parler à Lily seul à seul, et je crois que j'avais peur de constater l'ampleur des dégâts que nous lui avions tous infligés.

Elle arriva pile à l'heure avec sa mère, dans son petit uniforme d'école. Elle était vraiment belle, on aurait dit une poupée. Elle avait les cheveux flamboyants de sa mère légèrement ondulés et parfaitement discipliné. Aucune tache de rousseur ne venait dénoter sur son teint de porcelaine immaculé. Et, heureux hasard de la génétique, elle avait en plus hérité des yeux de son père. Ce qui faisait d'elle un potentiel clone physique de sa grand-mère, au grand plaisir de son paternel. Et ces fameux yeux arboraient un regard grave qui tranchait avec la jeunesse de la petite fille. En y regardant de plus près je m'aperçus qu'elle avait une expression adulte de quelqu'un qui a déjà vu beaucoup de choses et beaucoup vécu.

Il était grand temps que je fasse quelque chose.

- Bonjour Lily, tu te souviens de moi ? On ne sait pas vu depuis que tu vas au cours d'éveil à la magie. Dis-je avec un sourire éclatant.

- Oui, vous êtes tante Hermione. répondit la petite sans quitter son air grave.

- C'est ça, mais tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Va t'installer dans mon cabinet pendant que je parle avec ta maman.

Je lui envoyais un dernier sourire rayonnant avant d'expliquer à Ginny quand venir chercher la petite. En entrant dans la pièce je trouvais Lily assise droite comme un i sur le bord du sofa, le visage fermé et les mains sur ses genoux. Je m'installais dans mon fauteuil en face d'elle tout en l'observant.

- Alors Lily tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

- A cause du trou dans le plafond ? Vous êtes une psychomage c'est ça ? Papa dit que tout va bien que c'est juste pour vérifier mais je suis folle c'est ça ? C'est les gens fous qui viennent ici. Je voulais pas faire exploser ma chambre.

- Non Lily ce n'est absolument pas parce que tu es folle, calme toi. Mais oui c'est à cause du trou dans le plafond et là encore ne t'inquiète pas je sais bien que ce n'était pas volontaire. Mais ça a du être une expérience traumatisante pour toi. Tu es ici pour parler de ça. Du trou dans le plafond mais surtout de tes cauchemars. Tu peux parler de tout ce que tu veux, je suis là pour t'aider. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien, ça dépend.

- D'accord. Tu veux bien me parler de tes cauchemars ?

- J'ai pas très envie.

- Comme tu veux, mais tu sais c'est important si quelque chose te fait peur à ce point. Et tu peux me faire confiance. Tu vois ce diplôme sur le mur ? Et bien ça veut dire que je suis tenu par le secret professionnel, je ne répéterais rien de ce que tu me dis. Sauf si tu me confie un meurtre, mais tu n'as tué personne ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas tu peux tout me dire.

Je lui fis encore un sourire mais elle semblait totalement impénétrable, son visage n'avait exprimé aucune émotion jusqu'à présent. Elle se contentait de se tenir incroyablement droite face à moi, marmoréenne.

- Tu ne veux toujours rien me dire sur tes cauchemars.

- Je m'en souviens pas très bien. J'ai surtout peur.

- Tu sais quand tu as fait exploser le plafond, je crois que c'était pour te défendre. Est-ce que quelqu'un essayait de te faire du mal ?

Elle trembla. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue qu'elle manifestait quelque chose.

- Qui est-ce qui te fait peur ? Qu'est ce que cette personne te fait Lily ?

- Elle essaye de me tuer. Je suis dans la forêt derrière la maison et elle essaye de m'étrangler.

Elle avait les yeux baissaient et commença à se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Je m'approchais et m'assis à ses côtés.

- C'est toujours le même cauchemar ?

- Toujours.

- Il faut que tu me dise qui est la personne qui essaye de te faire du mal pour que je puisse t'aider Lily. Je sais que c'est difficile et que tu as peur, mais il faut l'affronter pour vaincre cette peur et arrêter les cauchemars.

Je lui prit doucement la main pour la rassurer. Elle se dégagea brutalement.

- Non. Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

Je reçu ses paroles comme un coup de poing en plein ventre. Je m'étais crue si près du but. J'aurais du savoir que ça allait être plus compliqué et éprouvant. Il ne suffisait pas d'une petite séance pour "soigner" Lily. Elle se redressa et repris son expression de statue.

- Tu n'en sais rien Lily. Tu ne peux pas savoir sans essayer et pour ça il faut que tu me parle. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Je comprend qu'il te faille plus de temps, ça viendra.

Mais en disant ça je n'y croyais pas, mes paroles me faisait l'effet d'un immonde blabla de psy qui sonnait faux. J'avais peur qu'elle est raison que je ne puisse plus rien pour elle.

Je chassais ces pensées et me ressaisis rapidement. Je suis Hermione Granger. Je suis tenace et à partir de cet instant je me jure à moi même que je vais tout faire pour aider Lily Luna Potter. Pour qu'elle me fasse confiance, pour qu'elle me parle.

J'allais la sauver. Ou au moins tout faire pour.


	3. Scéances

_Pov Hermione_

On savait pourquoi on se battait. Contre qui. Notre guerre était juste, Voldemort devait être détruit. Mais tous ces gens...tous ces morts. Des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé, qui ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils mouraient. Des moldus ignorants tout de la guerre, des enfants victimes de la malchance. Alors, face à ça, même en sachant qui nous combattons et pourquoi, ça n'a plus de sens. Quand on voit tant de vies détruites, nos proches mourir tués par la folie d'un seul homme, si c'est encore un homme. Alors ça n'a plus de sens. Peu de choses garde le même sens qu'avant la guerre.

Le repos du guerrier...pff c'est ridicule, les guerriers ne connaissent le repos que dans la mort. Ils ne peuvent dormir sans être sur leur garde, prêt à bondir au moindre bruit, et puis quel genre de rêve peut bien avoir un guerrier ? Après la bataille finale, je ne dormais plus. Pendant plus d'un an j'ai du prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve, et pendant plusieurs mois j'avais des hallucinations. Je prenais tranquillement mon petit déjeuner et soudain je voyais Ron à côté de moi être frappé par un Impardonnable. Ou, en marchant dans la rue, devant moi les corps torturés de moldus apparaissaient. Alors je peux imaginer ce que ça doit être pour Harry. Mais il me fait peur, il vit dans un monde à part. Il ne se rend pas compte des conséquences, mais il fait du mal à ses enfants. Et quand je le vois faire où dire ces choses, il me fait peur.

Ne vous méprenez pas. J'aime Harry, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et peu importe son comportement, ses épisodes psychotiques et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire, ça ne changera pas. C'est quelque chose d'inconditionnelle. Il est comme mon frère. Non pour moi, Harry _est_ mon frère et ce sera toujours ainsi. Aucun de nous n'avait de frères et sœurs, mes parents étaient toujours absents alors j'ai grandi avec les livres. Quant à Harry...eh bien, tout le monde connaît déjà l'histoire. Du coup ça s'est fait naturellement nous avons combler ce vide l'un pour l'autre.

En combattant à ses côtés, on a choisit de mourir pour lui. Comment peut on accepter que le héros au quel on a confié sa vie soit fou ? Alors on ne l'accepte pas, on le cache au reste du monde pour protéger sa réputation

Je ne peux pas le confronter de force à la réalité. Elle est trop dur pour lui. Je ne suis pas capable de briser le monde idyllique dans lequel il se réfugie. Alors je vais continuer à aider ses enfants. Il ne fallait pas que je m'arrête à Lily, James et Albus avait également besoin d'aide.

Et puis je ne pouvais pas le nier, la part sombre de la famille Potter me fascinais. Je voulais comprendre. Et ma séance avec Lily Luna n'avait fait qu'attiser ma curiosité. Hermione Granger voulait découvrir ce que la petite rousse cachait. Ce qui lui faisait peur.

* * *

Peut-être que ses frères seraient plus bavards. Ils lui apprendraient peut-être à quel point Harry était abimé. Théoriquement, des enfants seraient plus enclins à parler, non ?

Mais il n'en était rien. Aucun ne parlait. Ou alors ils se contentaient de lui raconter les choses les plus insignifiantes possible. Ils devaient avoir fait une sorte de pacte, de loi du silence.

Elle arrivait quand même à apprendre des choses. Oh bien sur ce n'était pas très probant pour le moment, mais elle voyait bien derrière l'arrogance et la nonchalance affiché par James que c'était un gamin intelligent, sur la défensive et qui paraissait rempli d'amertume de haine et d'agressivité. Elle venait d'apprendre dans Sorcière Hebdo qu'il avait "agressé" un des enseignants de son école privé d'éveil à la magie. Cette fois il avait craqué.

Hermione lança violemment le magazine people à son patient.

- C'est quoi ça James ?

- Un immonde torchon pour bonnes femmes ? Rhoo me dites pas que vous lisez ça, sérieux...

- Justement James, ce serait bien que tu deviennes un peu sérieux sinon tout ça ne sert à rien. Et oui je lis ce genre de magazine quand ça peut m'apprendre quoi que ce soit sur des patients qui refuse de me parler !

- Mais je vous parle toutes les semaines , je _m'ouvre_ à vous dit-il avec un sourire en coin

- Oui, tu t'ouvre tellement que la dernière fois tu m'as parlé pendant une heure de ton aversion pour cette série moldu...

- J'y peut rien si au fond de moi je suis affreusement superficiel, me coupa-t il ironiquement.

Il avait beau être âgée d'à peine onze ans, il la défiait avec une prestance qui la mettait souvent mal à l'aise. Mais pas cette fois, il fallait qu'elle brise cette barrière défensive qu'il créait entre eux. Elle était là pour **l'aidait, **bordel ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il la traite comme un ennemi ?

- James arrête ce numéro, tu es très loin d'être superficiel. Je pense même que tu es plus intelligent que la plupart des enfants de ton age. Seulement c'est une manière de te protéger de me parler seulement de futilités, tu essaye de mettre de la distance entre nous. Mais tu n'as pas à te défendre de moi, je veux t'aider.

- C'est marrant je croyais que je vous parlais de Prison Break parce que ma répulsion pour un phénomène de mode pouvait être le signe d'un comportement anti-social, vous savez un trouble de la personnalité souvent caractérisé par une tendance générale à l'indifférence vis-à-vis des normes sociales et aux codes culturels ainsi qu'aux émotions, aux droits des autres, et par un comportement impulsif. C'est très grave, je suis très sérieux.

- C'est très bien, tu m'as montré que tu as lu deux ou trois trucs sur la psychologie. Je le sais déjà James. Je ne cherche pas à te berner alors c'est inutile. Et puis on sait très bien tout les deux que ton soi-disant comportement anti-social n'est qu'un de tes différents mécanisme de défense. Alors on arrête là. Arrête d'essayer de te protéger à tout prix de moi. Fais moi confiance.

Il détourna les yeux. Les dernières barrières étaient franchies.

- Pourquoi tu as frappé ce professeur ?

- Il l'a cherché, maugréa-t-il évitant toujours de la regarder.

- Je sais, tu n'aurais pas fait ça sans raison. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Regarde moi James.

- Depuis des mois je suis le meilleur de ma classe mais cet abruti me traite comme de la merde, commença-t-il en la regardant enfin droit dans les yeux, la transperçant du regard. L'autre jour il nous a rendu un test auquel j'ai eu 20/20. Il a félicité celui qui est arrivé deuxième alors que moi il m'a limite jeté le truc à la gueule avant de dire devant toute la classe que c'était normal puisque je suis le fils de Mr Harry Potter.

- Il n'aurait jamais dû agir comme ça. Cette attitude est totalement intolérable de la part d'un enseignant, tu ne devrais pas avoir à la supporter James. Malgré tout ça n'est pas une raison, tu ne dois pas frapper qui que ce soit. Il faut en parler. Pas forcément à moi, tu peux en parler à un autre adulte si tu préfère mais tu ne dois pas régler ça tout seul et surtout pas par la violence.

- Je **sais**, ok ? Je sais que c'est mal, pas bien, machin et tout. Je suis pas débile ni un psychopathe, j'ai juste craqué. Ça fait des mois qu'il me provoque. C'est lui qui ai taré, qui a un complexe ou je sais pas quoi.

- Calme toi James, je comprend que ce soit dur pour toi qu'il passe son temps à te dénigrer et...

- Non vous ne comprenez rien. C'est pas juste qu'il me dénigre. Avant que je me mette à travailler sérieusement il arrêtait pas de me chercher en me disant que je devais pas me croire dispenser d'apprendre parce que je suis le fils de Harry Potter. Tout le monde me considérait seulement comme "le fils du Survivant", et maintenant que je fait tout pour me démarquer et sortir de son ombre c'est normal que je sois doué puisque je suis son fils.

Il éclata d'un rire sardonique. Hermione frémit en l'entendant.

- James, j'imagine bien la frustration que tu peux ressentir face à ça, mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre par l'opinion des autres. Ce qui compte c'est toi. Avec le temps les gens arriveront à le comprendre, à te connaître et t'aimer pour ce que tu es. Mais en attendant il faut que tu te contrôle, tu rencontreras beaucoup de gens étroit d'esprit dans ta vie.

- Non. J'ai compris que tous les gens auront toujours des préjugés sur moi et mon père, bon ou mauvais. Je n'en veux pas. Tous ils me jugeront par rapport à lui. Toujours. Et je ne crois plus avoir envie de faire le moindre effort pour changer ça. C'est inutile.

Après ça il s'est tu le reste de la séance. La suivante il s'est remis à déblatérer joyeusement sur des futilités.

***

Mais ce n'était pas la seule victoire d'Hermione sur le silence des enfants Potter. Elle avait réussi à faire s'ouvrir Lily, au bout de trois ans de suivis très irrégulier. Lors d'une de leur séance peu avant son neuvième anniversaire, la fillette avait explosé, laissant entrevoir une rage qui effraya la jeune psychomage.

- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui Lily ? demanda gaiment la jeune femme.

Face au regard éloquent de la petite rousse son sourire s'évanouit.

- Ok tu ne veux toujours pas me parler. C'est pas grave tu sais, je suis une acharnée et là tu ne fais que m'intriguer encore plus. Plus c'est difficile plus je suis motivée et sache que je ne lâche jamais l'affaire.

Toujours aucune réaction sur le visage de Lily. La psychomage soupira.

- Écoute Lily, je fais ça pour t'aider. Je sais que ce que tu vis est très difficile, tous ces cauchemars qui durent en sont la preuves. Tu peux me parler, je suis de ton côté, je veux comprendre dit-elle naïvement, et...

- Vraiment ? répondit Lily la voix tremblante et les yeux brillants. Vous croyez _vraiment _que vous pouvez comprendre quoi que ce soit ?

- Oui Lily, je... c'est mon métier, bredouilla-t-elle impressionné par l'aura de fureur qui se dégageait de l'enfant.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà ressenti ça ? continua la fillette dans un murmure. Que tout au fond de vous, il y avait quelque chose de mauvais ? D'irrémediablement mauvais, quelque chose qui vous ronge, comme si vous étiez pourri de l'intérieur. Je sais que j'ai ça dans mes entrailles. Je suis pourrie. Je ne dis pas que je suis mauvaise, mais je sais, je sens qu'une part de moi l'est.

Elle s'arrêta et contempla ses mains avec une étrange fascination avant de reprendre.

- Si seulement je pouvais détruire chaque partie de mon corps, les faire toutes souffrir. Un jour on sera heureux. loin de tous ces gens qui cherchent à nous manipuler, nous faire souffrir, nous formater.

- Qui nous ?

- James et moi. Tout le monde essaye de nous transformer. Même vous, vous essayer d'entrer dans ma tête, me comprendre pour mieux me former à vôtre image.

- C'est faux Lily, j'essaye de t'aider et pour ça j'ai besoin de te comprendre oui. Par exemple, pourquoi tu l'aime tant ?

- James ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Oui, ton frère.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? Il a toujours été là pour moi. On a toujours été que tout les deux. Notre père est taré, Albus nous hait à cause de lui, Ginny nous évite pour ne pas se sentir coupable et le reste du monde ne nous voit que comme le fils et la fille de Harry Potter le génialissime héro. Le Survivant pff. Sans James je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que je serais devenue. Mais il a toujours été à mes côté.

- Euh, tu es consciente que ton père vous considère bizarrement tous les deux ? Qu'il peut lui arriver de vous pousser dans certaine direction et, enfin Lily ne le laisse pas t'influencer. Je sais que tu es une fille intelligente seulement un père peut avoir beaucoup d'influence même sans que tu t'en rende compte. Mh ne le laisse pas instaurer une relation malsaine entre toi et James.

Lily ricana face à l"embarras de la brune.C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyais s'esclaffer. En même temps c'était la première fois qu'elle osait parler de James.

- Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez. Mon père divague, j'en suis consciente. James est la personne la plus importante pour moi et je ne veux pas que ça change, mais ce n'est pas pour céder à la folie de votre cher Survivant. Non au contraire, on se protège mutuellement de ça et de tout. On veille l'un sur l'autre. Mais vous, vous devez avoir un esprit aussi tordu que lui pour penser ça. Non, sérieusement c'est vraiment dégueulasse, j'ai huit ans vous vous souvenez ?

******

Après cet épisode la fillette avait, tout comme son frère, fait comme si rien n'était arrivé et avait repris son comportement obstinément silencieux de Sphinge.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, une petite review ? C'est pas trop bizarrement structuré ? qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ? Dites moi par pitié ! ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez les séances d'Albus et un passage au POV Lily.


	4. Invaincu

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

_Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais Harry ? Commet pouvais tu imaginais que tout allait bien se passer ? Et puis c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? En les appelant comme ça c'est exactemment ce que tu cherchais à faire ! C'est toi qui a provoqué tout ça, alors maintenant regarde, comtemple l'horreur que tu as créer. Droit dans les yeux, vas-y regarde l'abomination que tu as engendré. **Droit dans les yeux**._

Albus avait toujours était le plus faible. Hermione s'en voulait de le considérer comme ça mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire autrement. C'était horrible, il était complètement invisible ou au mieux sans intérêt pour son père, mais également aux yeux du reste du monde. Mais il était tellement banal à côté de Lily et James. Il n'avait ni leur beauté, ni leur intelligence et surement pas cette allure, cette assurance, cette aura magnétique que dégageaient son frère et sa sœur. Il était d'une banalité affligeante, la seule chose original chez lui était ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui le démarquait de la masse.

Mais à côté de Lily et James il était complètement fade et effacé. Et ça le rendait fou, mais malheureusement même son désespoir était médiocre et affreusement commun. Hermione se maudit pour cette pensée, pourtant il correspondait parfaitement aux stéréotypes étudiés lors de ses études de psychomagie. Même pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir qu'il souffre d'un sentiment d'infériorité et d'un manque d'attention. Son manque de reconnaissance, l'amour insuffisant de ses parents, crée un manque à combler et prépare le terrain à la dépendance. Lui aussi a besoin d'aide, mais il ne l'intérresse pas. Oh, bien sur elle va le faire quand même, mais plus par culpabilité et devoir qu'autre chose. Et puis c'est lui le maillon faible de cette chaîne du silence alors il peut lui être utile.

Au début de la thérapie, il a fait le timide mais il a rapidement était enchanté de l'intérêt de la belle sorcière. Enfin quelqu'un qui veut parler de lui ! Un peu d'attention.

- Ils font toujours tout sans moi Hermione. J'aimerais que, au moins une fois, il s'intéresse à moi. Mais je sais que je ne le mérite pas, je veux dire, lui il a sauvé le monde à 17 ans après avoir vaincu Voldemort à 1 an. Alors que moi, moi je n'ai jamais rien fait d'intéressant. Je suis indigne de lui, pourtant j'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose qui lui plairait. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Il n'aime que James et Lily.

Elle écoute consciencieusement ses lamentations et essaye de lui redonner confiance en lui du mieux qu'elle peut, mais parfois elle a du mal à contenir son énervement face à l'ignorance du garçon. Elle n'arrive à tirer aucune information de lui. Son chagrin le rend aveugle, il ne voit qu'un père qu'il idolatre et qui le repousse constamment. Il est hypnotisé par l'éclat qui entoure le père et ses enfants. Il ne voit rien d'autre. Harry ne parle de rien en sa présence et James et Lily se taisent obstinément.

Il ne lui apprendra rien. Elle aimerait le manipuler pour le pousser à les espionner pour elle, mais elle est lucide bien que ronger par son envie de savoir, et elle a peur des dégâts qu'elle risquerait de faire sur un enfant aussi instable.

Alors elle l'écoute, elle acquiesce, le réconforte. Elle lui dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de l'attention de son père pour exister, qu'il peut se construire sans eux. Qu'il ne sera pas exclu toute sa vie, qu'il peut changer les choses, avoir confiance en lui. Il peut vivre sans eux.

Difficile à croire dans la bouche d'une femme qui est complètement obsédée par "eux". Mais elle continue, elle se résigne. Il est peut-être le seul pour qui elle peut faire quelque chose alors elle le fait.

Toujours plus intriguée, elle multiplie les visites chez eux, parfois elle emmène ses enfants. Mais à eux non plus ils ne disent rien.

Aujourd'hui s'est invitée pour le thé, elle s'installe avec Ginny, dont elle ne tire toujours rien, si ce n'est quelques larmes. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle est persévérante la Granger, elle aime les défis et le travail acharné. Et puis, elle est curieuse. Mais là c'est peut-être un peu trop, c'est dernier temps elle ne pense plus qu'à ça, elle en rêve la nuit. Elle voit les enfants Potter pleuraient mais quand elle s'approche ils rigolent et se moquent d'elle avec leur père. Elle dort mal, elle n'en peut plus. Elle n'aurait pas du s'y intéresser au départ, maintenant c'est trop tard, ça la ronge.

A cette constatation fataliste, elle laisse échapper sa tasse, qui se brise au sol avec fracas.

- Oh, excuse moi Gin' ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'arrête pas en ce moment, je sais pas ce qui me prend mais je suis tellement fatiguée. _Recuro_

- C'est vrai que t'as pas du tout l'air dans ton assiette ces derniers jours. T'es sure que y a rien qui te tracasse ? Je veux dire, tu peux me parler si c'est le cas Hermione, je suis ton amie.

Hermione esquisse un sourire triste. Oui, c'est vrai qu'elles ont étaient les meilleures amies du monde, mais aujourd'hui c'est loin d'être comme avant. Elles se mentent tout le temps l'une à l'autre et presque toujours au même sujet. Pourtant passer du temps avec la jeune femme lui a fait du bien c'est derniers temps, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle a besoin de s'épancher, mais il ne faut pas en dire trop. Voilà même pour se confier ça va l'angoisser, au bord des larmes elle se lance.

- Eh bien, je pense que c'est le boulot. Tu sais c'est plus compliqué de gérer toute la charge émotionnelle de certains cas que je pensais. Il y a un cas en particulier auquel je n'arrête pas de penser, je me sens tellement impuissante. Il y a toutes ces questions d'éthiques qui sont parfois cruelles, tu sais. Je sais des choses mais je ne peux pas les répéter. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un spectateur complètement passif. Moi je voulais pouvoir aider les gens pas juste les regarder souffrir sans pouvoir agir.

- Oh salut Mione, lance joyeusement Harry de la porte d'entrée qu'il vient de franchir.

_Elle le voit s'avancer comme si rien n'était, insupportable innocent, ingénu véritable, et, saisie d'une haine effroyable, ses mains lui empoignent les cheveux, son visage se convulse et elle hurle qu'elle le déteste, elle hurle qu'elle veut le voir souffrir, mourir, et plus encore._

_Lui, déchiré par l'effroi, l'incompréhension, pauvre ange, saisi par l'émoi, les yeux écarquillés, d'horreur immaculés, la dévisage, la repousse, hésite, l'attire contre lui, ne sait pas, ne sait plus._

_Elle hurle qu'elle ne l'aime pas, qu'elle ne l'a jamais aimé, elle hurle que ç'aurait pu être une autre qu'elle, elle hurle qu'elle veut, qu'elle ne veut plus, jamais, elle hurle qu'elle veut lui arracher ce cœur insupportable pour qu'il sente ce qui la dévore, là, tout de suite, elle réclame, elle exige, elle a tous les droits et aucun devoir. Elle est là, cheveux défaits, devant lui chancelante, reine éclatante, la plus folle des folles, ridicule parmi les Grands._

_Il ne la reconnaît pas, plus, ne l'a jamais connue_.

Mais elle ne fait rien. Elle ne bouge pas, elle reste là sans rien dire, à ravaler ses cris, étouffer sa rage et à dévisager sa délicate figure qu'elle rêve de griffer jusqu'au sang, le visage de son meilleur ami. Elle reste immobile. Elle ne fera rien.

* * *

_Meurtri par les tribulations,_

_Je suis debout bien que blessé._

_En ce lieu d'opprobres et de pleurs,_

_Je ne vois qu'horreur et ombres_

_Les années s'annoncent sombres_

_Mais je ne connaîtrais pas la peur._

_Aussi étroit soit le chemin,_

_Bien qu'on m'accuse et qu'on me blâme_

_Je suis le maître de mon destin,_

_Et capitaine de mon âme._

_Invictus__, de William Ernest Henley_

Un portait de famille parfait. Le père héro de la nation, sauveur de monde et éternel Survivant, avec à ses côté la beauté rousse. Son premier et unique amour, la séduisante petite sœur de son meilleur ami, ne sont-ils pas l'image du couple parfait ? Entre eux leurs trois enfants, tous beaux et intelligents. Vous aviez tout, ça aurait presque pu être un monde parfait. Mais pour toi il n'y a eu que les cauchemars.

Depuis toute petite, tu as conscience que t'as vie est différente de celle des autres. Tu as 9 ans et des cheveux roux jusqu'au fesses. Tu as les yeux de ton père, et donc les même qu'Elle, son plus précieux héritage, comme il le dit souvent. Ton père à sauver le monde, alors vous êtes plutôt célèbre, tes deux frères et toi.

Albus, le plus grand, est déjà à Poudlard. Il est roux et ressemble beaucoup à tes oncles. Il a douze ans et te déteste parce que ton père le regarde à peine. Il ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a.

Ensuite il y a James. James est la personne la plus importante dans ta vie. La seule qui te comprenne. Mais l'année prochaine il partira à Poudlard et vous serez séparé pour la première fois. Tu n'ose même pas imaginé. Tu ne veux pas y pensé.

Il y a aussi Ginny, ta mère. Elle ne te regarde jamais dans les yeux et ressens parfois le besoin de te serrer compulsivement dans ses bras en pleurant. Cette seconde attitude te prend toujours au dépourvu, tu ne sais pas comment tu es supposée réagir. Alors tu ne fais rien, tu attends, impassible qu'elle mette fin à ce moment embarrassant et se dépêche de s'enfuir honteusement.

Enfin il y a ton père. Le héros, le Survivant. Tu as du mal à croire ce qu'on dit sur lui. Son comportement enfantin est étrange, tu le trouve bizarre et lunatique. Il t'appelle souvent "Maman", mais tu sais bien que sa maman est morte, tu ne comprend pas. Mais parfois c'est pire. Hier soir par exemple il jouait avec toi (enfin tu jouais avec lui) quand soudain il t'a dit, sur le ton du secret:

- Lily, Lily quand James et toi vous aurez vôtre fils, il faut absolument que vous l'appeliez Harry. C'est très important Lily !

Il t'a demandé ça, comme un illuminé en pleine prophétie, les yeux brillants, et juste après il a recommencé à jouer comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu n'es même pas sûre qu'il s'en souvienne. Tu es intelligente, tu as vite compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler des délires de ton père, et surtout pas à lui.

Le reste du monde n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour toi, très peu de gens trouve grâce à tes yeux et généralement ce sont des morts, comme ce Snape, James Dean ou les Beatles.

Tu as vite compris comment fonctionne les gens, du coup tu les as aussi vite jugé et catalogué. La plupart n'ont aucun intérêt et ne voit en toi que la fille de Harry Potter. Une partie d'entre eux t'adule pour ça et ramperait à tes pieds pour un autographe de ton père. C'est très désagréable. L'autre partie te hait ou te jalouse tu ne sais pas toujours mais peu importe , le résultat est le même : insultes et mépris. Enfin il y a tout de même des gens dont tu as besoin malgré leur absence total d'intérêt à tes yeux (professeur etc).

Enfin il y a quand même quelqu'un qui se détache légèrement de la masse pour toi ces derniers temps, la mère de Rose et Hugo. Hermione Granger, ta psychomage. Son acharnement commence à t'intriguer. Tu vois bien à quel point tu la fascine.

Alors tu vas continuer à l'observer. Et peut-être qu'un jour elle méritera ton attention et là, là tu lui donnera ce qu'elle cherche si désespérement, ce qu'elle a toujours cherché : la Vérité.

* * *

Alors ? qu'est ce que vous pensez du POV Lily, c'est un peu bizarre à la deuxième personne mais j'arrivais pas à le mettre à la première et au final ça rend plutôt bien, non ?

Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review en partant :D

Big Brother is watching you...

Bisous Cassie


	5. Nous et Eux

Ron regardait, silencieux, sa femme sombrer progressivement dans le même abîme qui avait déjà emporté sa soeur. Harry.

Toujours Harry.

Il l'avait toujours aimé, aidé, soutenu et secondé avec loyauté. Peut-être un peu trop parfois, ce qui avait conduit beaucoup à penser qu'il n'était qu'un petit chien à la botte du grand Survivant. Mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simple. Il avait toujours réussi à garder un jugement lucide sur son ami, et c'est ça qui l'avait poussé dans cette voix. Pas une quelconque soumission ou une quête de gloire. S'il était resté aux côté d'Harry toutes ces années, c'était pour son ami et non pour lui même. C'était le Survivant qui en avait le plus besoin.

Les gens ont souvent tendance à ne voir que les Héros, ceux qui brillent et les éblouissent. Ils sont aveugles aux hommes de l'ombre, aux héros ordinaires. Il leur faut du spectaculaire et du lumineux. Que ce soit grandiose.

Ils ne voient pas les blessures que cette Gloire provoque chez leurs héros. Ils ne voient pas l'importance des petits personnages secondaires, qui sont trop souvent les vrais piliers des histoires qu'on se raconte. On les méprise, on les critique, on les ignore mais ce sont eux qui font la différence. Sans leur aide le héros s'effondre.

Et ça, Ron Weasley l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Oh, il avait eu son petit lot de gloire après la victoire, mais rien qui le fasse sortir de l'ombre du Survivant.

Ce n'était pas important pour lui. S'il avait jamais était attiré par les choses qui brillent, ce n'était que par nécessité. La pauvreté dans laquelle se trouvait sa famille l'ayant un moment poussé vers cette voie. Mais au fond il était quelqu'un de calme, aspirant à un bonheur simple et paisible auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants. Son courage de gryffondor et ses réactions parfois trop instinctive continuaient à l'attirer régulièrement dans toutes sortes de situation improbables, mais sa jalousie et la plupart de ses autres défauts l'avait quitté à la fin de l'adolescence. La guerre l'avait fait mûrir et avait redorer son nom. Au début elle l'avait détruit, mais il avait réussi à se reconstruire. Ces épreuves l'avaient fait grandir, il avait compris qui il était et ce qu'il voulait de la vie. Et il avait enfin réussi à demander Hermione en mariage.

La mort de son frère avait continué à le hanter. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que Fred aurait voulut, qu'il devait transformer l'horreur en une expérience positive. Se rendre compte de sa chance, et mener sa vie au mieux pour remercier Merlin d'être encore en vie. Perpétuer la mémoire de ceux qui avaient succombé, et aider ceux qui avaient survécus : c'était la mission qu'il c'était donné.

Dans les premiers moments il s'était surtout occupé d'Hermione au point de se désintéresser parfois de la plupart des autres, et de sa propre famille. Aujourd'hui il le regrettait, mais il savait qu'il aurait été incapable de faire les choses autrement. Au début, elle lui en avait voulu. Elle lui en avait voulu d'être capable de prendre soin d'elle alors qu'il aurait du être en proie au même désespoir que celui qui l'envahissait. Elle lui en avait voulu de penser à l'avenir, de vouloir aller mieux. Mais petit à petit il avait réussi à l'apprivoiser. Pendant des mois il ne l'avait jamais laisser seule, il l'avait épauler, calmer ses pleurs, fait prendre son traitement. Il l'avait installé avec lui, il lui avait montrer la vie qu'il pouvait avoir ensemble. Il l'avait aidée à se reconstruire et à trouver sa voie en psychomagie.

Et maintenant elle lui souriait à nouveau, elle lui parlait de l'avenir de leurs enfants, elle dormait à ses côtés et lisait plus de livres que jamais. Elle l'aimait.

Alors non, il ne laisserait personne lui reprendre sa Hermione qu'il avait mis tant de temps à récupérer. Même pas Harry.

Il savait qu'elle voulait l'aider et que leur meilleur ami ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Mais toute cette histoire obsédait sa femme et commençait à la détruire. Il voyait qu'elle y pensait tout le temps. Il devait lui parler.

Quand elle rentra ce soir là, elle le trouva seul dans le salon à l'attendre. Il avait envoyé les enfants chez Molly en prévision de la scène qui ne manquerait pas de venir.

- Ron, où sont Rose et...

- Chez ma mère, coupa-t-il, il faut qu'on parle Hermione.

Son épouse sembla surprise, apparemment elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle s'assit avec rigidité dans le fauteuil en face de son mari.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, la méfiance modifiant sa voix.

- C'est à propos de Harry. De ses enfants. Et de ce que tu es entrain de devenir Hermione. Tu dors et mange à peine, tu es tout le temps distraite et je vois que tu pense à ça, ne cherche pas à nier je le sait. Je te connais Hermione et ça, ce que tu deviens, ce n'est pas toi. Bon sang, tu commences même à négliger tes enfants, pour te préoccuper uniquement de ceux d'Harry. Il faut que tu arrêtes.

- Je ne peux pas, ils ont besoin de moi. Quelqu'un doit les aider.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai laisser faire au début. Mais ça fait trois ans que tu essayes de les aider Hermione, est-ce qu'ils ont jamais réclamé ton aide pendant tout ce temps où tu les suivais ? Tu ne veux pas les aider, tu es juste obsédée par les mystères et ta culpabilité.

- C'est FAUX, rugit-elle. Je veux juste les aider.

- Non, répliqua-t-il calmement. Tu veux comprendre, tu veux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais affronte le Hermione, tu ne sauras jamais rien. Ils ne parleront pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu finisse comme Ginny.

A ces mots, elle sembla se détendre un peu.

- Chérie, je veux juste te protéger. Il faut que tu arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Ce sont eux qui ont besoin d'être protéger, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

- Peut-être mais pas comme ça. Pas à ton détriment. Tu n'es plus cette adolescente qui peut tout risquer pour faire ce qu'elle croit juste, tu as une famille et des responsabilités maintenant. Si tu continue sur cette route là tu vas te perdre.

- Ron, appela-t-elle une lueur d'affolement dans les yeux. Je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard pour moi...

* * *

Quand Harry entra ce soir là par la cheminé dans la maison de ces deux meilleurs amis sans s'être annoncé, il trouva Hermione effondrée dans les bras du roux, des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Une scène qui ne lui rappelait que trop l'époque funeste où sa flamboyante meilleure amie n'était que l'ombre d'elle même.

Il ne se laissa pas refroidir par cette vision et les mauvais souvenir qu'elle ramenait, et les invita tout de même à dîner. Il avait quelque chose à leur annonçait et il ne laisserait aucun fantôme du passé lui gâcher ce plaisir.

Ginny servit docilement le dîner. Docile, c'est comme ça que tout le monde était avec le Survivant, de ses enfants attablés gentiment dans leurs habits du dimanche avec une politesse exagérée à ses amis qui avaient troqués leur larmes pour un masque de gaieté avant de le suivre sagement. Tout son monde lui obéissait, chacun à la place qu'il lui avait attribué.

Tous des poupées qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de diriger.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire ? demanda Ron sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry eu un sourire resplendissant qui fit un instant penser à sa fille au Chat du Cheshire. Eux connaissaient déjà la nouvelle et arborer les même visages fermés et ennuyés qu'à leur habitude.

- J'ai réussi à avoir une dérogation auprès de McGonagal. Lily va entrer à Poudlard avec un an d'avance, étant donné la précocité de ses pouvoirs. Elle sera dans la même année que James.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Un de ces regards de couple marié qui est une discussion à lui tout seul. Celui d'Hermione suppliait, celui de Ron finit par céder.

Il se promit d'avoir une discussion avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

Les mains de Lily tremblent chaque fois qu'elle se vernit les ongles, elle trop tentées de déraper, de déborder sur sa chair. Pour détruire la perfection de ses mains, pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. Elle aimerait les afficher ainsi dans les couloirs de l'école, les réceptions mondaines ou les bras apaisant de son frère, elle aimerait hurler aussi fort qu'elle peut, elle hurlerait tout ce qu'elle ne peut jamais dire, elle adorerait hurler de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à s'effondrer et qu'il la retienne. Qu'il la retienne contre son coeur.

Mais ses ongles sont toujours impécablement manucurer. Elle est toujours parfaite. Pourtant elle reste assaillie par ses fantasmes d'ongles peinturlurés caressants le visage de son frère et elle ne veut même pas les chasser.

Elle ne veut pas aller mieux, mais ça Hermione ne le comprend pas. Elle ne veut pas guérir. Elle ne veut pas que sa souffrance s'efface et disparaisse, parce qu'elle disparaîtrait avec. Elle veut pouvoir toujours ressentir les choses avec la même intensité et tant pis si ça implique souffrir. Elle refuse de s'intégrer aux autres enfants de son âge et de laisser tout ce qu'elle vit maintenant devenir des souvenirs fades, parce que ce serait se trahir. Ce serait une insulte à tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

Alors elle calcule le moindre de ses gestes et refrène tout. Elle ne veut pas se laisser aller à quitter cet état de souffrance exacerbée qu'elle cultive, pour des raisons qu'elle devine sans vraiment comprendre.

Lui ne doute jamais, pas une seconde. Il cède toujours à ses pulsions. Les hommes comme les femmes sont tous à sa botte, il peut en faire tout ce qu'il veut. Mais elle est la seule des tentations à laquelle il ne cédera jamais. Il ne veut pas faire ça, ça gâcherait tout. leur lien, qui est la chose la plus précieuse pour lui serait brisé, ramener à quelque chose de bassement charnel.

Leur relation un peu trop passionnelle excluait toujours les autres. Il y avait eux et les autres. James et Lily face au reste du monde. Ils ne pensaient pas "je" mais "nous".

On les avait arrachés au sein maternelle pour les jetait dans la même cage dorée où, exclus et abandonnés du reste du monde, ils ne pouvaient compté que l'un sur l'autre. Seuls tous les deux face aux ombres grandissantes des Premiers comme ils les avaient baptisés en secret, les premiers du noms, tellement vivants dans les méandres de l'esprit dérangé de leur père.


	6. King & Queen

Désolée pour la longue attente. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. Le chapitre 7 lui, devrait arriver sans tarder.

Voici donc la suite avec, pour la première fois, le point de vue de James. Et je me suis rendue compte que j'appelle toujours Hermione "Granger" alors qu'elle est mariée avec Ron. Mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à l'appeler Hermione Weasley, ça fait trop bizarre. Et puis de toute façon c'est le genre à garder son nom de jeune fille. Je veux dire, elle milite pour les droits des elfes de maison, elle doit bien militer pour ceux des femmes aussi, non ?

Ne suis-je pas un faux accord

Dans la divine symphonie,

Grâce à la vorace Ironie

Qui me secoue et qui me mord ?

Elle est dans ma voix, la criarde !

C'est tout mon sang, ce poison noir !

Je suis le sinistre miroir

Où la mégère se regarde.

Tu n'aime pas cette Lily à laquelle tout le monde te compare. Non, tu préfère l'autre personne dont tu as hérité du prénom : Luna Lovegood. Elle est la personne la plus folle que tu es jamais rencontrée. Et la plus libre. Elle n'est pas comme les autres adultes, mais tu peux voir derrière ses allures fantasques une gravité qui est loin d'être enfantine. Tu l'aime bien.

Un jour elle t'a dit que les deux L de tes initiales était là pour t'aider à t'envoler, et ça tu aimerais bien que ce soit vrai.

Les rires, les regards et les murmures te suivent où que tu ailles, mais à Poudlard c'est pire. Toute une armée d'enfants grandissants dans le même château, coupés du monde extérieur, ils n'ont rien d'autre à foutre que de raconter des méchanceté sur toi.

Tu veux partir, tu veux hurler, tu veux t'envoler, tu aimerais même pouvoir sourire et pleurer en même temps. Mais c'est trop tard, tu t'étouffe avec ton propre masque. Dès que tu essaye de l'enlever, l'air te manque. Tu ne sais plus respirer sans cette façade de froideur, et tu n'as probablement jamais su.

* * *

Ils étaient bien sûr tous deux à Gryffondor. En vérité, le choipeaux voulait envoyer Lily à Serdaigle mais elle avait insisté pour suivre son frère chez les rouge et or. Harry avait insisté auprès de McGonagall pour qu'ils aient une chambre à part, séparé des dortoirs. La directrice de Poudlard avait beau ne rien refuser au Survivant ils eurent chacun une chambre séparée à côté de celle des préfets.

Sans le vouloir, presque sans s'en rendre compte en vérité, ils étaient devenus le Roi et la Reine de Poudlard. La populace estudiantine les avaient proclamés comme tel. Ils étaient le centre de toute l'attention du château; craint, aimé ou jalousé par tous leurs sujets. Les filles se coiffaient comme Lily et les garçons essayaient de s'habiller avec la même nonchalance élégante que James. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas fait de coup d'éclat à leur arrivé. Ils avaient été discrets, froids et silencieux. Peut-être trop.

Mais au début de leurs troisième année, les choses ont changées. Ils ont acceptés leurs titres royaux et se sont mis à régner sur le château, souvent entourés d'une petite cour de fidèles serviles. Ils n"étaient pas beaucoup plus chaleureux ou sociables, ils avaient juste été contraint de s'intégrer et avaient pris la place qui leur revenaient.

L'évènement ayant réussi à les pousser au contact avec les autres a été très souvent raconté depuis, chacun ayant sa version et son interprétation des faits bien que seulement une vingtaine d'élèves aient assisté à la scène. Mais à peu près toutes les versions s'accordent pour dire que depuis longtemps Ian Finnigan se mourrait d'amour pour Lily Potter, ce jour là, à la fin d'un cours de potions avancés où il ne l'aurait pas lâcher du regard il l'a attendu.

En tout cas c'est ainsi que Rose Weasley le raconta à sa mère. Oui, Hermione l'avait entendu et imaginé tellement de fois qu'elle pouvait presque voir la scène. Les yeux de merlan frit du pauvre Ian et la prodigieuse indifférence de Lily qui ne lui accordait pas un regard, elle-même couvée par celui protecteur de James. Et puis la tentative, pitoyable et maladroite. Les mains du jeune Finnigan, surement moites, tremblent. Sa voix est gauche et hésitante quand il essaye d'attirer l'attention de la rousse. Le choc qui fissure le masque d'impassibilité de Lily quand elle comprend ce qu'il lui demande, mais aussi la répulsion. Et les poings de James qui se serrent, la tension qui envahit chacun des muscles de son corps, la haine pure qui bouillonne dans ses veines et toutes ses choses qu'il essaye de contenir tant bien que mal. Quand Ian réitère sa question, James explose. Son poing crispé envoi valser l'autre garçon contre le mur. Le choc de la classe, les yeux avides qui se pressent autour d'eux pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Finalement les amis de Finnigan se détachent de la masse pour défendre leur amis. Ils sortent leur baguette, un peu effrayés. James les imite. Mais avant que le combat ne commence, Lily les désarme tous d'un _expelliarmus_ bien sentit. James semble se calmer.

La pression s'en va; c'est fini. Il attrape Lily par le bras et disparait avec elle dans les couloirs de l'école. La foule les regarde faire avec une crainte admirative pour ces tous nouveaux leaders.

* * *

Vous ne vous quittez jamais vraiment. Même quand tu n'es pas avec elle, ton regard la suit à travers Poudlard comme une ombre protectrice. Tes petits camarades choisissent de blaguer sur ton attitude, ça les rassure. James Potter, le grand frère surprotecteur incapable de laisser sa petite sœur traverser le couloir sans la lâcher des yeux. Et ils se marrent. Il faut croire que les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir. Pas comme cette insupportable Granger, toujours à creuser là où elle ne devrait pas. Enfin tu dis ça, mais au fond tu ne la déteste pas. C'est bien la seule adulte que tu as l'air de vraiment intéresser. Tu as juste peur. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas ta relation avec Lily. Tu n'es pas stupide, tu as même lu quelques bouquins de psycho. Tu sais comment on qualifie ce genre de relation. Malsaine. Dysfonctionnelle. Voire inceste.

Tu as peur qu'à cause de ça elle t'enlève Lily. Une peur horrible qui t'aveugle et t'enlaidit.

Une peur qui te ronge les entrailles jusqu'à te rendre fou. Une peur que seul Lily sait apaiser par mille promesses impérissables d'Eternité.

Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle revient vers toi à chaque fois.

Mais elle est la seule chose dans ta vie qui compte. La seule qui t'appartient. Enfin tu n'es pas toujours sûr:

**Est-ce Lily Luna qui t'appartient ou Lily Evans qui appartient à James ?**

Tu t'autorise rarement à la toucher. Votre relation est déjà trop forte comme ça. Rien que sa présence à tes côtés est parfois trop intense.

Pendant longtemps il n'y a pas eu d'autre menace que Granger. Mais une fois à Poudlard, les choses changent.

C'est normal, Lily est tellement belle, tout le monde en veut un morceau. Ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle est à toi. Alors tu décide que vous ne parlerez pas aux autres, tu dis à Lily qu'ils ne méritent pas votre attention et vous les ignorez. Elle n'est pas du genre extravertie de toute façon. Tu te dégoute d'abuser ainsi de son amour et de sa confiance pour la garder toute à toi.

Tu es un imposteur, un monstre, un menteur. Mais Lily, elle est la seule chose qui soit vraie dans ta vie. Alors tu fais tout pour la garder juste pour toi. Tu la cache, tu ne veux que personne d'autre ne la voit. Ta possessivité est maladive. Mais elle se laisse faire. Elle se laisse enfermer entre tes bras.

Pourtant ça ne suffit pas à décourager les autres garçons. Même si Lily ne s'en rend pas compte, tu les vois qui la convoitent. Les regards lubriques qu'ils laissent errer sur ta soeur les trahissent.

Tu n'as jamais été comme ça. Tu bouillonnes de rage et as du mal à te retenir de cogner tous ces imbéciles qui la reluquent. Tu as toujours été terriblement protecteur envers elle mais ça, cette rage sourde qui rugit en toi, tu ne l'as jamais ressenti aussi intensément. Tu ne supporte pas les lueurs d'envie dans leurs yeux. Mais après "l'incident" avec Finnigan tu essaye de te contenir, d'éviter les démonstrations publique de force brutale.

Tu te contiens.

Tu garde les choses sous contrôle.

Tu te contrôle.

Tu résiste à la tentation. Toutes les tentations.

Pour le moment ça marche, mais ça ne pourra pas durer toujours tu le sais bien.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a après ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le passage de l'altercation avec Finnigan d'où le procédé bizarre, donc n'hésiter pas à me dire comment vous l'avez trouver.

Laisser moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Si, si même une toute petite review de rien du tout ça fait plaisir à l'auteur :)

Merci d'avoir lu,

Cassie.


	7. Epitaphe

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JK Rowling etc.

**NdA **: Je m'excuse à l'avance si j'ai trop romantisé/romancé ce texte mais j'essayais surtout d'aborder l'aspect psychologique et n'ai pas toujours réussi pour cause d'envolée romanesque ou de maladresse. Ou excès de métaphore, j'espère que vous comprendrez celle de "la Chose" et le reste. Je m'explique en bas.

Les parties en italiques sont des extraits d'un poème de Villon appelé généralement La ballade des pendus ou l'Epitaphe de Villon. Il est très beau mais date du 13e siècle donc oui, il peut paraître un peu bizarre.

Un grand merci à Audéarde pour avoir accepter de relire et corriger (bref, bêta-reader si c'était un verbe) ce texte ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il peut arriver que dans votre vie il y ait quelque chose dont vous ne pouvez pas parler. Cette chose que vous ne pouvez dire à personne. Cette Chose qui vous dévore et qui vous ronge. Mais vous ne pouvez pas en parler. Peu importe ce qui vous empêche de parler, c'est toujours à peu près la même chose. La Peur. La Honte. Si vous le disiez, votre vie ne serait plus pareille. C'est tentant, mais horriblement effrayant. Les choses pourraient être pire, en le disant vous courez le risque d'être rejetée, punie, battue ou pire. Vous serez confrontée aux conséquences de la Chose, vous ne pourrez plus l'ignorer.

La Chose grandissait dans les entrailles de Lily et James quand ils sont rentrés de Poudlard pour les vacances cette année là. Comme toutes les autres années où elle avait grandi là, insidieusement, cachée de la surface du monde, protégée bien malgré eux par leurs mensonges.

Cette année là, elle avait tellement grandi qu'elle les engloutissait presque de l'intérieur.

La haine et la destruction ne les habitaient pas; à les voir ainsi regard vide et gestes d'automate on aurait pu les croire monotones et insignifiants ; pourtant ils n'étaient pas exempts de toutes passions.

Parfois ils s'enfermaient, ça pouvait durer des jours. Personne ne venait les déranger. Personne n'osait. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils auraient pu trouver derrière cette porte close et préféraient surement que ça reste ainsi. La voix plaintive de leur mère n'obtenait jamais de réponses.

Mais au bout d'un moment ils finissaient par sortir. Bien sur personne n'en parlait.

Ils faisaient ça et de longues marches silencieuses dans la forêt sauvage environnant le Manoir Potter. Marches presque funèbres que personne ne comprenait, mais avec le silence oppressant dans lequel ils s'enfermaient, la furie de Dame Nature avait sur eux un effet cathartique. Elle disait tout ce qu'ils ne disaient pas, et n'oseraient jamais dire. Le vent froid qui les déchirait criait à leur place. Tous les murmures de la forêt étaient des mots qu'ils se chuchotaient l'un à l'autre. Mais principalement, ils recherchaient la destruction et le chaos. Le danger aussi.

La lutte contre eux-mêmes et le reste du monde les avait épuisés, à bout de souffle derrière les portes closes ils restaient de longs moments emportés par la torpeur profitant juste du silence et de la nuit qui les berçaient. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, ou chacun d'un côté de la pièce ça n'avait pas d'importance leurs esprits ne se quittaient jamais. Lisant ou simplement perdus dans leurs pensées, ils ne se parlaient pas. Trop habitués aux mensonges, auraient-ils seulement su quoi dire ? Le silence était mieux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. La pénombre dans laquelle ils persistaient à se plonger été libératrice pour eux, semblable à celle qui occupait leurs esprits.

Mais parfois tout ça n'était pas suffisant et s'ils n'avaient pas ajouté de charmes insonorisants aux portes closes, on aurait put entendre des éclats de voix.

Comme cette nuit là où la Chose avait prit possession de Lily presque toute entière. Toutes les limites avaient volées en éclats, sa haine la consumait et, n'épargnant même pas James, elle l'accablait de reproches. Injuste dans sa fureur elle lui reprochait son impuissance face à leur père et la stupidité de ses actes de rébellion, de regarder les autres filles et de trop la regarder, de l'étouffer et de ne pas assez la protéger et surtout, véritable motif, de ne pas réussir à faire disparaître sa douleur.

- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, dit-il cruel et éreinté par ses plaintes incessantes. Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me jeter toute ta souffrance à la gueule en t'attendant à ce que je te sauve. Je ne peux pas te sauver. S'il y a une personne qui peut vaincre tes démons, c'est toi.

Elle le regarde, ahurie. Foudroyée par ses paroles elle reste là les bras ballants, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses longues boucles éparses cascadent jusqu'à ses reins; elle à l'air d'une noyée.

Ses larmes continuent à ruisseler, pourtant elle ne sent déjà plus rien. Peut-être que c'est toute la vie qui quitte son corps frêle dans ces larmes. Il s'approche, gauche avec elle pour la première fois. Elle recule, et lève deux grands yeux verts vers lui, effrayée plus par sa propre réaction que par la tentative d'approche de son frère. Le malaise est là, palpable. La bulle d'agréable ambigüité qui les entourait a éclaté.

Juste comme ça. Des cris qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir et une vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. C'est vrai, il ne peut pas la sauver et il n'a jamais pu. Ils se sont protégés l'un l'autre autant qu'ils pouvaient mais ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus.

C'est tant pis, ils se sont trop aimés. Ils n'auraient pas dû.

Maintenant c'est trop tard, il ne leur reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Une dernière issue.

Elle lui avait parlé de ses cauchemars, à lui seulement. Pas qu'ils aient besoin de mots pour se comprendre, mais elle voulait le lui dire. Elle voulait lui raconter ses peurs et ses angoisses, devant lui seul elle acceptait de dévoiler ses faiblesses.

Alors en ultime recours ils décidèrent de ne plus se battre, de laisser le cauchemar devenir réalité. Les laissant s'échapper de la prison de leurs esprits.

Pour qu'ils puissent se libérer il fallait libérer les autres. Les Premiers.

Alors, main dans la main ils marcheraient au devant des horreurs du monde onirique en quête de la Liberté, de l'apaisement et peut-être même de l'espoir.

Il l'attendait dans leur chambre où il avait tout préparé pour le rituel morbide, pathétique dernier recours pour deux existences volées. Beau comme un archange, ne pu-t-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. En silence, ce même silence qui les avait toujours enveloppés, elle officiait la cérémonie, revêtue d'une simple robe du même rouge que ses cheveux, quelques bracelets d'or tintaient à ses poignets fins. Elle alluma l'encens avec un calme mécanique, il la regarda faire, admirant chacune des courbes de son corps, de ses boucles rousses et celle de ses cils, tentative de graver à jamais chaque fibre de son corps adulé, mais jamais touché, dans sa mémoire. Effroyable de beauté en ces instants où elle semblait la prêtresse sanguinaire d'un culte oublié, subjuguant les mortels avant de les sacrifier sur l'autel de dieux terribles, elle affolait chacun de ses sens.

Il la laissa entailler la chair tendre de sa paume de la même lame qui avait fait couler des perles rouges sur la sienne. Il réalisa tranquillement qu'il ne tremblait pas, tant il était perdu dans sa contemplation d'elle, et risqua un baiser sur sa belle main meurtrie.

Quand enfin elle lui tendit sa coupe remplie du nectar empoisonné, il se sentit Adam devant l'Eve Tentatrice, et pour une fois il pouvait y céder.

Chacun prit sa coupe, remplie du breuvage aussi fascinant que terrifiant, et trinquèrent.

L'idiote obscénité de ce dernier recours les effarait tous deux, mais aucun ne voulait montrer sa frayeur à l'autre. Alors, pour ne pas se décevoir, ils accomplirent le rituel macabre jusqu'au bout.

Il but d'un trait, s'arrêta. Le meilleur restait au fond, il fallait tout boire. Il porta sa coupe à ses lèvres, fit tournoyer une dernière fois le liquide rouge aux ondulations improbables et avala le reliquat. Il posa le verre, se coucha et elle s'étendit auprès de lui.

- Ensemble, dit-elle. Prends-moi dans tes bras, serre-moi fort.

Il s'exécuta, et la trouva étrangement froide. Peut-être que la potion ne marcherait pas, se surprit-il à penser. A ce point, cela ne changerait plus rien. Glacée et tremblante entre ses bras, il la serra et baisa ses longs cils recourbés. Baiser chaste et fraternel, mais l'étreinte de ses bras sur le corps frêle était loin de l'être : ce sont souvent les gestes les plus simples qui nous trahissent.

Il s'endormit les yeux ouverts, veillant toujours sur elle avec la jalouse certitude que si jamais on la lui enlevait il tomberait en poussière.

_Et nous, les os, devenons cendre et poudre_

_De notre mal, personne ne s'en rie_

_Mais priez Dieu que tous nous veuille absoudre._

Le lendemain quand Ginny demanda à une Hermione encore alourdie des pesanteurs d'un sommeil agité de venir, la brune ne savait trop si son amie était plus prostrée ou nerveuse que d'habitude mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de différent.

Cette fois pas de tasse de thé ou de banalité d'usage. Ginny semblait perdue dans ses pensées, à peine présente. Elle constata même que la rousse avait maigri et affichait un air maladif.

- Ah, Hermione ! finit-elle par l'apostropher. Tu es là. Bien.

Sa voix était étrange, comme irrégulière et sa respiration saccadée. Elle était secouée de tic nerveux ou peut-être de tremblements et son regard se posait d'un endroit à un autre.

Une de ces peurs de femme, intuitive et terrassante.

Quelque chose n'était pas normal, quelque chose de terrible. Les enfants. Elle n'osait pas aller voir seule. Elle ne savait pas qui d'autre appeler. Il fallait pourtant quelqu'un.

Alors Ginny suivit Hermione, agrippée à son bras, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre des enfants. Le message morbide qui a remplacé l'habituelle inscription en lettres dorées la laisse déjà présager du reste. Elle savait, elle a toujours su et la porte qui s'ouvre sous les sortilèges d'Hermione ne fait que confirmer. Le reste se passe très vite comme dans une transe. Comme un de ses cauchemars qu'elle a déjà fait trop de fois.

Les corps livides, attachés dans une étreinte grotesque. Avec les restes du rituel à côté, cercle de transmutation, la potion, le couteau ensanglanté de la même couleur que la robe rouge de la petite, l'inscription sur la porte et enfin l'autel aux aïeux qui dominait la chambre plus que jamais.

On aurait dit une mise en scène, une parodie de messe noire ou encore un de ces films d'horreur.

La citation. _Frères humains qui après nous vivrez_...La potion.

La réalisation heurta Hermione de plein fouet. Elle tomba à genoux au milieu du cercle, attrapa la fiole qui avait contenu la potion. Cette odeur, de la poudre d'Anubis et des racines de chrysanthèmes. Merde, quand même pas ? Pourtant tout correspondait, le sang de la progéniture avec l'image des ancêtres.

Une Possession Volontaire. Rituel monstrueux, gourmand en sacrifice, inventé par les sang-purs pour ramener leurs glorieux aïeux à la vie au détriment de leurs propres enfants. Il n'était traditionnellement exécuté que sur des nourrissons, la réussite à un âge plus tardif étant très mince ou de courte durée. L'horreur qui se peignait sur le visage de Ginny avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler semblait indiquer qu'elle était parvenue à la même conclusion.

Sacrifice, accident ou suicide ? La réponse n'avait plus d'importance, même pour Hermione. Le message était là. Ils étaient morts et elle savait pourquoi. Harry. Putain.

Alerté par les cris de sa femme, le Survivant accourut de Merlin sait où. Il se fige à la porte, interdit. Son visage n'est qu'innocence et surprise. Ingénu véritable à la candeur meurtrière, jusqu'au bout, il demande avec une naïveté presque virginale :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Hermione croit hurler, mais ce n'est que la voix de Ginny de plus en plus brisée mais qui parait incapable de se taire. Elle éprouve le besoin, presque physique, de le détruire de lui arracher ce voile d'innocence, de l'arracher de sa bulle idéale dans laquelle il s'est réfugié, de lacérer son visage toujours enfantin.

Elle se relève avec les fragments de dignité qu'il lui reste. Étonnement sa colère n'éclate toujours pas et, très calme, elle se dirige vers le lit où repose les deux jeunes cadavres.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu croyais Harry ?

Sa voix est doucereuse, Hermione ne la reconnait presque pas. Elle s'approche du lit et, avec un cynisme qui ne lui ressemble pas non plus, joue avec quelques mèches rousses.

- C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

L'effroi apparait sur le visage du Survivant. Il bredouille, ne comprend pas. Terrible, elle continue.

- Tu imaginais que tout allait bien se passer ? En les appelant comme ça c'est exactement ce que tu cherchais à faire !

Sa voix est basse et menaçante. Elle n'ose pas le regarder, elle ne veut pas voir ce que ces mots trop longtemps retenus et qui s'échappent maintenant presque malgré elle de sa bouche font à son ami. A la place, son regard se porte sur les deux petits corps enlacés et remonte jusqu'aux visages autrefois angéliques. Leur beauté et leur jeunesse semble les avoir quittés en même temps que la vie pour faire place à la lividité et la rigidité cadavérique. _Rigor mortis_ pensa Hermione, se souvenant de ses quelques cours de médicomagie. Mais les yeux...ça elle ne s'y attendait pas et la vision des pupilles dilatées à l'extrême de Lily, ses beaux iris vert recouverts de noir la glaça. L'horreur lui redonne du courage, inspire son discours atroce.

-C'est toi qui as provoqué tout ça, alors maintenant regarde, contemple l'horreur que tu as créé. Droit dans les yeux, vas-y regarde l'abomination que tu as engendrée. Droit dans les yeux.

Elle veut qu'il voie. Elle échoue. Il pleure, tombe à genoux et sa femme rampe jusqu'à lui juste avant qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience. Mécanisme de défense comprend la psychomage. Pour lui l'inconscience plutôt que d'affronter une réalité qui fait trop mal. Pour elle, s'occuper de lui, ne penser qu'à sa souffrance pour tenter de nier la sienne.

Elle soupire. Les vieux schémas reprennent le dessus, cercles vicieux dont la seule issue semble être la mort. Pourquoi lutter ? Tout semble écrit d'avance quand Hermione détruit les restes de potion et les traces du rituel avant de lancer le sort d'alerte. Le même automatisme semble la diriger quand elle relate une version arrangée et abrégée des événements aux Aurors dépêchés par le Ministère. Elle rentre rapidement chez elle où la lassitude et le fatalisme s'emparent d'elle.

_J'aimerais que tout soit différent. N'avoir pas eu à faire tous ces choix si tôt, si jeune. Je ne les regrette pas, seulement j'aurais aimé avoir eu le temps d'être une autre, parce que maintenant je ne changerais pas, plus. Jamais._

_Mais les choses sont ainsi. On a tous choisi. On le protégera tous, pour lui mais aussi pour nous. C'est le plus fragile d'entre nous alors même s'il est la cause de notre propre faiblesse, c'est notre devoir de le protéger. Il ne peut plus le faire lui-même, pourtant par le passé il nous a tous protégés. Il nous a tous sauv__és__. Aujourd'hui il a besoin qu'on le protège autant que nous avons besoin de le protéger._

_

* * *

_

La Chose est le Ça de Freud, toutes les pulsions et les besoins, tout ce qu'on refoule. Mais fait aussi référence au "mal" dont Lily parle durant sa séance avec Hermione.

Maintenant il ne reste plus que l'épilogue. Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ? (Lire sans reviewer est malpolis :P)

Cassie.


	8. Epilogue

Épilogue

Le visage de son oncle était grave. Triste aussi peut-être. Albus ne le connaissait pas tellement.

- Viens.

Quelques mots une main tendue, et il le suivait. Ils transplanèrent.

- Tu es déjà venu ici ? questionna Ron.

- Non, où sommes nous ?

- Au ministère de la Magie.

Il en avait si souvent entendu parler. Par son père et toutes sortes de gens importants. C'était un endroit impressionnant et prestigieux, un sentiment de grandeur l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il en entendait parler. Son regard toujours enfantin s'émerveillait devant chacun des détails de cet endroit magique.

Son oncle resserra légèrement la pression sur sa main.

- Tu vois cette statue près de la fontaine ?

Il acquiesça. Oui, une énorme statue d'une blancheur éclatante se trouvait juste derrière la fontaine. Un sorcier était représenté, tournant le dos au deux roux.

- Tu sais, personne ici ne se soucie de James et Lily. La plupart ignore même qui ils sont, mais cet homme, dit il en désignant la statue, cet homme tous le connaissent et l'admirent.

Deux grands yeux interrogateurs, si semblables à ceux de sa sœur, se levèrent vers lui.

- Vas le voir, lui glissa son oncle avec un sourire.

Le petit garçon lâcha la main de l'adulte et commença à marcher d'un pas peu assuré. Il contourna la fontaine, esquivant quelques fonctionnaires pressés, et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme de pierre son cœur battant peut-être plus qu'il n'aurait du.

Un visage de marbre doux et souriant, enfantin presque malgré les marques du temps lui faisait face et, sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, des yeux pétillants semblaient l'observer, le reconnaître et lui sourire.

Sur le socle on pouvait lire : Albus Perceval Dumbledore

Directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Sans bruit, Ron l'avait rejoint et guettait la réaction de son neveu avec espoir. Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'aider à prendre conscience de la vie qui l'attendait en dehors du monde d'Harry. Peut-être qu'il pouvait changer le sens de ce nom, lui en inventer un autre.

Le petit se retourna doucement vers lui arborant un sourire éclatant. Un instant, Ron fut ébloui. Ce petit garçon fragile à côté de ce titan de pierre, tous deux avaient la même expression sans âge de sagesse qu'ont la vieillesse et l'extrême jeunesse. Le même sourire sibyllin. Deux anges, l'un déjà parti, l'autre en devenir.

L'Espoir renaissait.

_ "Même si la vie n'a pas de sens, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de lui en inventer un ?" Lewis Caroll, Alice au Pays des Merveilles_

_

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici.

_Cassie  
_


End file.
